The present invention relates to indicia-containing labels. More particularly, the present invention relates to laser markable heat transfer labels that contain fixed and variable data, which labels are applied to articles to provide unique markings, and systems for making such markings.
Graphics-containing labels are in widespread use in most every industry. In the garment industry, labels are used to mark articles of clothing to identify the manufacturer, the size of the garment, to provide laundry instructions, composition of the fabric, manufacturing location information and the like. In such a marking, there is both fixed and variable data. The fixed data can include the manufacturer, manufacturing location and laundry instructions whereas the size of the garment and the composition of the fabric can be variable data.
Another market that uses labels is the durable goods market. In this market, labels may be used on, for example, hand held power tools. Such labels may include both fixed data, e.g., manufacturer's name and manufacturing location, and variable data, e.g., model number, serial number, and power (voltage and ampere) requirements.
One drawback to the use of individually printed labels (that is, labels with variable data) is that large inventories of completely finished pre-printed labels are needed at the manufacturing or packaging location. While this approach provides desirable information on an item-attached label, the large label inventory that is needed, in conjunction with the space necessary for storing such an inventory, makes this approach undesirable.
In addition, when such individualized or customized labels are used, they are maintained in large quantities in inventory. This increases the likelihood of label obsolescence. As such, there may well be a large quantity of completely finished labels in inventory when a product is changed or discontinued.
Moreover, the types and configurations of such printing are dependent upon the types of inks or tinted transfer media that is used. This can also be limited when, for example, a lighter color “print” is desired on a darker color background. Moreover, such labels use conventional printing technologies employing consumables such as ink ribbons for carrying and transferring the inks to the label.
Accordingly, there is a need for a variable data heat transfer label that provides the flexibility to locally print variable, e.g., changeable data, immediately prior to applying the label to the item. Desirably, such a label includes some manner of fixed data and a region in which the variable data is provided and through which the data is viewed when the label is affixed to an object or item. Most desirably, such a label is made without the use of consumable ink ribbons and the like.